


You Tell Me Guerin

by WitsLikeVenom



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitsLikeVenom/pseuds/WitsLikeVenom
Summary: Alex needs answers, Michael needs Max to pick up the phone and Isabel needs everything to stop falling apart for one damn minute.





	You Tell Me Guerin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! this is my first fic so please be kind! Feedback is welcome and appreciated but remember that while these guys might be aliens, I'm only human.

Isabel was frozen like a statue, watching Noah’s taillights disappear in a cloud of dust. She couldn’t move, standing there like a statue, empty nail polish remover bottles littered around her feet. She thought she had been so careful, hiding the bottles around the house until she could take them to Max’s or even put them in trash cans around town. But Noah has found them and now her picture perfect life was crashing down around her ears.

Michael emerged from the trailer, intending on putting the campfire out and crawling into bed but balked to see Isabel still standing by the fire wrapped in his blanket surrounded by bottles.  
“Isabel? I thought Noah left? What happened?”

Isabel shuddered, drawing the blanket tighter around her shoulders.  
“He left me” she whispered and her legs crumpled underneath her.  
Michael ran to catch her and cradled her in his arms as she began to sob.  
~~~~~

“Dammit Max, pick up the damn phone! Isabel needs you.” Michael hissed angrily at his phone as the call went to voicemail for the fifth time.  
He had left Isabel sitting by the fire after her world got turned inside out for the second time tonight and he wasn’t ready to handle the next round of questioning on his own. Max had sure picked the perfect time to go off the grid.  
“I swear, if he is off having sex with Liz or experimenting again I will kill him myself” Michael muttered to himself as he made his way back to Isabel.  
She obviously heard him and flinched at the word kill, staring horrified down at her hands, as if she couldn’t believe they would do something like kill a human being. Michael stopped and sighed, running his hand through his hair. Max really was better at this kind of stuff if only he would pick up the damn phone.

A set of headlights swung around the corner and up toward the airstream, blinding Michael when he looked to see who it was. Maybe Max had finally checked his voicemail and decided to grace them with his presence. The car pulled up next to Michael's truck and stopped. When the lights turned off and the door opened Michael was shocked to see Alex stepping out of the car and walking towards him, a bundle in his free hand.

“Sorry Alex, I’m a little bit busy doing criminal stuff right now. You should probably come back later when I’ve hidden all my meth cooking equipment. Would hate for Daddy to see you around all this”  
Michael said sarcastically, gesturing his hands around at the darkened scrap yard.

“Quit the theatrics Guerin, I need your help” Alex replied.

“Well if you haven’t noticed, I’m a little bit busy so this will have to wait until tomorrow”  
Alex looked over at Isabel still sitting by the fire, she hadn’t moved since he pulled up, still staring at her hands.  
“Is she okay? What happened?” Alex asked.  
“Nothing for you to worry about Private, this isn’t Air Force business, so you can run along now” Michael turned his back on Alex and walked away, aware that he was being an asshole but he couldn’t deal with Alex now. Not when the rejection was still so fresh and painful. He couldn’t afford to fall apart, not when Isabel needed him, he had to keep it together for her. You would think that after all of the previous times that Alex had left him it would stop hurting so much.  
“Michael this is serious.” Alex followed him “I need you to listen to me. Please.”

It was the please that made Michael falter, said so earnestly and in that voice that he couldn’t help but listen.  
“What is so important that it couldn’t wait until tomorrow? Or at least until I’ve sorted this out.” Michael flicked a hand over at Isabel.

“You tell me Guerin” Alex handed the bundle he had been carrying over to Michael. It was an oddly shaped object wrapped in a towel. He unwrapped the towel and stared shocked at the piece of alien technology in his hand, a perfect match to the one hidden in his trailer.  
“You’re the one who was really into all the alien stuff in high school and you worked at the museum so I thought you might know what it was?” Alex said in a rush, scratching the back of his head nervously.  
“What makes you think this is alien?” Michael managed to choke out. Alex looked at him strangely, “Well it’s not human technology that’s for sure”  
“Okay, but why are you so sure that I can figure it out? Just because I worked in a museum full of fake alien memorabilia ten years ago?” Michael looked up at Alex, managing to look away from the object in his hand that could be the answer to all his questions.  
Alex paused for a moment then said quietly “You’re the genius, remember”  
Michael looked down at the piece of alien tech in his hands, he felt a lump forming in his throat.  
“Careful Alex, I might get the impression that you actually care if you keep talking like that.” Michael was baiting him now. He wanted Alex to bite, wanted him to snap back, wanted him to continue the fight. This is what Michael was good at now, fighting. He had lost practice in warm, mushy feelings. He understood fighting and he was good at it, he liked it. He had become well acquainted with the taste of sarcasm and blood in his mouth.

Alex gritted his teeth and snatched the piece of alien tech out of Michael's hand. “Are we going to do this the hard way then? Why don’t you tell me what this is because I know that you’re a fucking alien!”

Michael staggered back as if he had been sucker punched. Isabel was suddenly right beside him, Alex’s outburst had clearly woken her from her daze.  
“What the hell are you talking about Alex?” Isabel was the better liar and she was playing her part perfectly now that there was another problem to focus on. “What makes you think that Michael is an Alien? That’s ridiculous”  
“Don’t lie to me Isabel” Alex snarled at her, “I know you and Max are too, I’m not an idiot. Three kids mysteriously show up in the middle of the Roswell desert and then strange things start happening? You may think that you’ve kept a low profile but...” he stopped and looked at Michael, who was still staring at him like he had no idea what was happening.  
“But? But what?” Isabel demanded.  
“But Michael gave it away.” He finished awkwardly.  
Isabel turned on Michael then, shoving him away with both hands on his chest, “You told him!? After everything we went through with Max and Liz and you fucking told Alex Manes?”  
Michael stumbled back “I didn’t tell anybody! I didn’t say anything!”  
Isabel shoved him again, “Then how does he know? Tell me what you said Michael!” She shoved him again and Michael fell backwards, tripping over an empty beer bottle, landing on the hard dirt.  
“He didn’t say anything!” Alex yelled, trying to intervene. Isabel rounded on him and he flinched, taking a step back.

“You said that he gave us away, so what’s the truth Alex?”  
Alex looked at Michael, who was still sitting on the ground, staring up at him. He took a deep breath and said all in a rush “Michaelfloatsthebedduringsex.”  
“What?”  
Alex sighed and looked up at the sky, hoping for something to drop down and save him.  
“Michael, um, kind of floats stuff around when he is, um, you know, finishing” Alex trailed off.  
“Finishing? What?” Isabel was still confused.  
“Cumming! Orgasming! Climaxing! Jesus Christ.” Alex waved the hand that was still holding the piece of alien glass in a ‘duh!’ kind of way.  
Isabel stopped, stunned.  
“What?” She whispered, turning to look back at Michael who was looking down at his legs, like the hole in his jeans had suddenly become very interesting.  
“You and Alex? When?”  
“High school, senior year” Alex replied after a pause, seeing that Michael wasn’t going to say anything. “Right before I shipped out for basic training”

“Michael?” Isabel said softly.  
Michael finally looked up at her, terrified of what he would see on her face, the same look of disgust and hatred that he had seen on many of his foster parents faces and the face of Alex’s father when he caught them in Alex’s bedroom the week before prom.  
But Isabel only looked sad and a little pitying.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” She crouched down beside him and cupped his face in her hand.  
“How could I?” Michael whispered.  
Isabel hugged him then burying her face in his shoulder and he felt her tears seep through his shirt.

“I knew you wanted it to be kept a secret so I never said anything.” Alex said, not wanting to break the moment that the two were having but needing to explain himself. “I know what would happen if anyone found out, if my father found out so I kept quiet. But then I found this in my cabin and I really need an explanation.”

Isabel pulled back and looked at Michael, nodding when he looked at her. “Maybe it’s time we all tell the truth to the people we love” she whispered. At the word love Michael looked up at Alex, still standing there holding the piece of Michael's’ past in his hand and not looking away.

Michael nodded, not breaking eye contact with Alex. “Maybe it’s time.”


End file.
